ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of the Titans
''Voice: ''Bishop's alive? ''Another Voice: ''That's what I heard! ''Voice: ''Just in time for the war! ''Third Voice: ''Newtreon has won. He won before we even started. Intro '' Plumber Diego: Newtreon got us before we kicked up our offensive team! He traped us in a neuclear force field all around Hondoran, there is no way to get out of it! 'Bishop: 'Perhaps I can help? Is there something that can at least get me through it? 'Diego: 'Well, their is the X-Dimond which probably has enough power to get someone as small as you through, but that belongs to the X-Giants, who live in those Olympus Mountains over there, and I don't even think you could- 'Bishop: 'Well, I am off! Wish me luck! ''Bishop runs to the east when a poor man comes out of a house ''Poor Man: ''Bishop! Help! Criminals are robbing our street's valuables as we speak! ''BIshop: ''I am sorry to say this, but with this war I do not have time with underworld gangsters. ''Poor Man: ''But you do not understand! You even lost to them! They are the Titans! ''Bishop: ''OK. I will look, and it better be quick! Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Ono: ''Where were they last seen? ''Poor Man: ''In that alley over there! ''Ono: ''Ok, go back to your house, I have this covered. Ono runs over to the alley, and sees three of his deadliest foes- Chronos, Rhea, and Hyperion; along with a muriod with a strange looking collar ''Chronos: ''Aha! You have returned after all these years, Bishop! Most of us died off, and we only survived because of long living potions, which soon will ware of. I guess this is the last time you will see us- oh... you want to stop ''us! Fat chance! Rhea! ''Rhea takes a piece of the wall she crumbled, and throws it at Ono. Ono slices through it with his electric saws. ''Chronos: ''Oh well. I guess we need to add a little oomph into our fighting. Luckily we have our newest member here, Bishop, meet Tartarus! The muriod growls and his collar scans Ono Collar: '''Scanning Anio- Spheriod dialed ''Chronos: We found this collar, the Nemetrix, on an abanded planet. We put it on Tarturus, he scans and an alien, and... ''Chronos snaps. Tartarus turns into a sphere like monster ''Chronos: The selected alien's predator! ''Ono shoots lasers. Spheron absorbs them. Spheron rolls quickly, opens up his sphere mouth, and sucks Ono in. Ono attempts to go on fire, but Spheron quickly absorbs the energy and crushes Ono. Ono changes back, with a broken back and arm ''Chronos: There we go! We are the enemies you can't beat, Bishop! ''Hyperion shoots a fireball at Bishop, which burns him. ''Chronos: (With his scythe at Bishop's throat) And there is no Prometheas to bring you back this time! ''Bishop slams the Omnitrix ''Megagator: (Punches Chronos' scythe away) I do not get defeated like that. Time to go ultimate- ''Tartarus scans Megagator and turns into a Swamp Monster. ''Chronos: Meet Swampstomp! ''Swampstomp grabs Megagator's arm and punches him, which makes him hit the wall. ''Megagator changes back '' ''Bishop: Ugh! ''Suddenly a skeleton bird soars down near to them ''Bishop: ''Vilgax the Third. ''Skeletowl: (Chuckles) I can't believe my eyes! The great Bishop 10 defeated! I will save you this time, but only so I can defeat you at your peak! ''Skeletowl uses his half of his bones to attack Rhea, and half to defeat Hyperion. Then he shoots a concentrated laser at Chronos, which make him fall to the ground. ''Skeletowl: OK, Swampstomp, bring me and your friends to Dimension 67! ''Swampstomp teleports Skeletowl, Chronos, Rhea and Hyperion to Dimension 67. Poor Man walks in the alley. ''Poor Man: '''''Bishop! I will get help right away! Previous Next Aliens Used By Bishop *Ono (FRA) *Megagator (FRA) By Tartarus *Spheron (FA) *Swampstomp (FA) By Vilgax the Third *Skeletowl (FRA) Category:Episodes